


Good-bye.

by fuwwarin



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwwarin/pseuds/fuwwarin
Summary: La curiosidad mató al gato.
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika
Kudos: 5





	Good-bye.

**Author's Note:**

> ❑; otro más porqué no tengo amigos ni nadie en quién apoyarme y sinceramente escribir es lo único que me está calmando.  
> ❑; nuevamente no es shumika en si, pero, angst.  
> ❑; mika te quiero. perdón.

“ Si los sueños se hicieran realidad, ¿Qué pedirías? ” – Mika recuerda haber leído aquello en alguna parte, y desde la mañana, no puede evitar en pensar sobre eso.

Un deseo, magia que afectaría cualquier cosa con tal de que el usuario recibiera lo que desea, tiempo, espacio y sentimientos. Mika se preguntaba si podía cambiar sentimientos con un deseo.

“ sólo sería un amor barato ” pensó riéndose miserablemente de si mismo. Pero incluso si era un amor falso, lo deseaba. Soltó un suspiro, alistándose para ir a la siguiente clase.

El salón del club estaba vacío, Shu había salido —a hacer quién-sabe-qué— y Mika decidió quedarse y esperarlo. Pero no volvía. Era un poco extraño; pero no lo juzgaba, últimamente Shu pasaba mucho tiempo fuera del salón del club. Mika no sabia porqué, y aunque tenia mucha curiosidad no podía hacer algo por averiguarlo.

Se paró para dirigirse a la salida, pero una voz femenina lo hizo frenar en secó. Era Mademoiselle.  
Por alguna razón no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso, Shu estaba a pasos de la puerta. ¿Debía escapar? Sin duda, no estaba haciendo nada malo o extraño, pero una descarga de adrenalina se apodero de su cuerpo. Fueron segundos, pero por un reflejo pudo correr y esconderse bajo una de las mesas. Era un escondite malo, bastante, pero Shu no debía pasar cerca de allí, ya que no había nada de él encima o cerca de la mesa. Era un alivio,

¿Verdad?

Fueron más de un par de pasos, Mika quedó en blanco. Alguien venia con Shu, eso estaba claro. Se quedó en silencio, olvidando hasta como respirar por un momento, no debía hacer ruido, no debía ser atrapado.

“ —Kagehira se fue. ” Mika pudo oír cuando la puerta fue abierta. “ —Dame un momento. ”

Quién era.  
Mika no podía saberlo.

“ —Itsuki-kun siempre me dejas atrás oioioi~ ”

Sakuma. Ese llanto, como mínimo, era reconocible en él. ¿Era extraño que estuviera juntos? ¿Quizas? Pero era un amigo de Oshisan, ¿No? No era extraño.

“ —Si te descuidado así fácil es rápido atacarte. ”

Mika quedó en blanco, esas palabras eran extrañas. ¿Atacar? ¿A Oshisan? ¿No eran supuestamente amigos?

La curiosidad mató al gato; Mika no debió haber visto eso.

Rápido, volvió a poner su cabeza en su escondite, ¿Por qué Rei estaba besando a Shu? ¿Y por qué Shu parecía tan encantado? Mina no lo entendía, no lo quería entender.

Porque aún no había dicho sus sentimientos en voz alta; no siquiera pudo confesarse y su corazón ya estaba hecho pedazos.

Sabía que su amor no era correspondido, pero ¿Por qué dolía tanto darse cuenta de la verdad en su cara?  
¿Tenía alguna esperanza desconocida?  
¿Creía poder ocupar el lugar que Rei ocupaba en este momento?

Sólo eran tontos sueños.

No supo cuándo, ellos ya se habían ido.  
No supo cuándo, pero las lágrimas ya recorrían su cara y no parecía que se fueran secar pronto.

Dolía.

Pero era la ultima clase, podía saltarla.  
En secreto se escabulló hasta la salida del edificio, llorando y un desastre. Seria regañado por salir de esa forma, pero le daba igual.

No sabia a dónde ir. Pero quería olvidar. No quería regresar.

“ —Sólo hay un lugar, supongo. ”

Y con el poco dinero que tenia a mano un boleto de tren fue comprado.  
Volver a “casa” con sus hermanos; Shu Itsuki podía esperar unos días. O semanas.

Mika sonrió, a penas.  
Shu ni siquiera sabia dónde quedaba el olfanato.  
Shu ni siquiera debió notar la ausencia de Mika de todos modos.

Debía mantener ese pensamiento y no volver, ¿no?

“ —nnhan, lo siento. ”


End file.
